


Tía Maddie and Abuela

by KatieWrites



Series: The Perfect Family Unit [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie Relationship - Freeform, M/M, buddie, dad!Evan Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWrites/pseuds/KatieWrites
Summary: Maddie gets to meet Morgan and Buck worried for nothing...
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Athena Grant (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Maddie Buckley (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The Perfect Family Unit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682860
Comments: 42
Kudos: 315





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyChapo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChapo/gifts).



> Happy late birthday @BabyChapo :)))))

"Okay, but what if she doesn't like Morgan?"

"Buck, Maddie's your sister, she's going to love Morgan."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Amor-"

"I-I mean, she had to take care of me as a kid. She was my parent. What if she doesn't like Morgan because she think that I can't take care of her or-or...God, I'm just a huge child myself Eds. I can't take care of a kid. I-"

" _Evan_!" Buck's shaking form stopped talking as Eddie wrapped his arms around him. "Maddie's not going to hate Morgan. She'll be excited. She's going to be a tía. I promise you, nothing makes a sister more happy than having a niece or nephew of their own...and yeah, she's had Chris, but Morgan? She's related to you both by blood. She's going to be happy."

After getting home from their shift, Eddie and Buck had taken quick naps after Buck had made plans with Chim and Maddie to have dinner. Buck had decided to just bite the bullet and show up with Morgan, Chris, and Eddie in order to tell her about his child. Buck licked his lips as he stared into Eddie's eyes. "I'm still a kid in her eyes, Eddie. She knew me growing up...she knew me during my Buck 0.5 stage and that wasn't a good stage...it was even worse than Buck 1.0 and _that_ was a horrible stage of my life. I'm not...to her, I'm not ready to be a parent."

Eddie shook his head. "You've been a parent for the past two and a half years, Buckley...sorry to break it to you. You've been co-parenting Chris with me. She's proud of you. The amount of times Maddie Buckley has pulled me to the side at our get togethers to tell me that she's so thankful that I let you into our family...she loves you Buck and she's not going to look and Morgan and immediately thing _'oh he's gonna fuck this up'._ She's going to look at Morgan and think about how lucky she is to have you as a father because you are the best father I've ever met."

Eddie caught the tears that fell down Buck's face and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Now, we have our son and daughter to get dressed and ready for dinner. How about I go help Chris and you go find something for our little Princess to wear?"

* * *

Buck and Eddie worked in tandem to get their kids out of the truck. Eddie brushed down Christopher's clothes while Buck fixed the bow on top of Morgan's head. "Dada, down." Buck didn't ever think he would get used to Morgan calling him 'Dada'. She had started to do that after the first day with him...Buck had been so shocked when he'd first heard her say it that had it not been for Eddie's quick reflexes, he would have broken the plate he had been holding. 

Buck set Morgan on the ground, bending down slightly to keep hold of her hand. Eddie and Chris met them at the front of the truck. Morgan stuck her hand out and grabbed onto Chris' crutch. Morgan and Chris had grown attached to the hip in the past few days and Buck couldn't be happier. It was a reminder that he wouldn't fuck this up because he had a support system in Eddie and Chris.

Eddie knocked on the door, not having to wait long for Chim to open the door. He bent and greeted Chris and Morgan before letting them into the apartment. "Sort of last moment, but Albert's date canceled on him, so he's joining dinner because and I quite, 'Howie, he's your brother, we can't just kick him out'."

Buck gave him a look, "yeah, Howard, that's your brother, you can't just kick him out!"

"What is it with you Buckley siblings," Chim grumbled as they walked into the foyer. "Dinner should be ready in five, make yourselves at home."

Buck and Eddie talked with Albert for a bit, introducing him to Morgan. Albert was immediately taken away with Morgan and soon Buck felt like he was losing his daughter to the younger man. Eddie chuckled seeing his pout, "what's wrong, Amor?"

"I feel like he's stealing my daughter," Buck mumbled after a minute of Eddie just looking at him.

Eddie smirked as another laugh left him. He pulled Buck close, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Don't get jealous, Corazón. No one can resist the baby blues that she gets from her daddy just like I can't resist yours."

A smile pulled at Buck's lips but he rolled his eyes. "Stop trying to distract me, Pendejo."

"I'm blaming you if Bebita picks that word up," Eddie stated before going over to grab Morgan as Maddie called for dinner. 

"So why did you tell me to make enough for four instead of three Ev-" Maddie stopped in her tracks as she stared at the little girl in Eddie's arms. Her mouth opened and closed before a small squeal tore through her mouth. "Oh my God, who's this? She looks like a mini you," Maddie gushed as she approached Morgan.

"I would hope Morgan looks a little like me...I am her father," Buck responded. 

Maddie again paused and looked at him. He could tell there were many things that she wanted to ask, but she turned her sharp gaze to Chim, "is this what you weren't telling me today? I can't believe you hid this amazing information from me!" She looked back at Morgan, smile lighting her face. "What would truly make her the female version of you is if she had your birthmark...God, Evan, the resemblance is uncanny."

"Morgan, this is your Tía, Maddie. Ella convirtió a tu padre en quien es hoy y es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco," Eddie spoke quietly causing Buck to smile brightly. 

"Daddy, I don't think she understands you," Chris stated causing Chim, Albert, and Maddie to laugh.

"But she will because she's my Bebita and will be able to fluently speak Spanish just like you're learning to, Chris."

As they sat down to eat, Buck had an epiphany. "Edmundo, how could we both forget to tell Athena _and Abuela?_ Abuela is going to be so mad at us."

"Let's not think about that...one step at a time."

"But Eddie...she may actually kill us."

* * *

That was how they found themselves outside Bobby's and Athena's at eight P.M. Chris and Morgan would need to get to bed soon, but after the realization that Bobby knew and Athena didn't, both men didn't feel safe waiting the night to introduce Athena to Morgan...they knew that she could very well hunt them down if Bobby had already told her. 

Buck knocked on the door, Morgan resting against his chest as Chris was being carried by Eddie. They'd tired themselves out at Maddie's, though Buck didn't know how...it wasn't like they were running around or anything. 

The door opened and Bobby stood looking at the four with amused eyes. He said nothing, letting them enter before calling out to Athena, telling her that they had guests. "Now who would be at our door at 8-Buck, Eddie. This is a surprise."

Athena's gaze fell on the new edition to the family, but she didn't say anything. The smile on her face did suggest that she already knew, but Buck went ahead with his speech. "Hey, 'Thena. I know it's late but we both had this epiphany that we didn't tell you about everything yet and Bobby knew and we didn't want you to feel left out so we came over here after having dinner with Maddie where she got to meet Morgan and Abuela's already going to kill us and we didn't want you to add onto the list of people that wanted to kill us, so here we are. This is Morgan Buckley, my daughter. Her mother dropped her off on my door step, so I didn't abduct her or whatever cops think happen when a three year old suddenly becomes part of the family. Eddie's been helping me figure out how to be a father and I've been so worried about messing up so I just haven't thought about telling everyone and I should have told you as soon as it happened but I had to get a lot of things for Morgan so that she could be happy and safe in my home but that turned out to just cause me to move everything again because Eddie said that no matter what safety precautions I took, the loft was still too dangerous for a three year old, which I knew but I had no where else to go at the time but Eddie asked me to move in with him so that Morgan would be safe and I said yes, so there's no child endangerment happening. And-"

Eddie's hand muffled whatever else was going to come out of Buck's mouth. "Ev, you got your point across."

Athena was smiling softly at him while Bobby was shaking his head in amusement. Morgan, noticing Bobby once she looked up, immediately reached out for him. "Dada want 'Belo."

Buck handed her over to Bobby, turning to Athena to continue talking before he froze and turned to look at Morgan. "Did she just say Belo? As in, Abuelo?"

Eddie had a proud smirk on his face. "I told you she'd learn Spanish."

"Wait, wait, wait. Why does she assume that he's her grandfather?"

"Buck, we all know that you think of Bobby as your pseudo father and he thinks of you as his pseudo son. Even three year olds can pick up on that," Athena stated.

"Then that makes you-"

"Evan, I can arrest you."

"-Amazing?"


	2. Abuela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for Abuela to meet little Morgan...and let's just say Eddie and Buck are worried for their safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes in advance. I do not know Spanish, so I'm using Google translate. Please let me know if there are any better suggestions for any Spanish I do use.

Eddie and Buck loaded the kids into the car. It was morning and they planned to spend the rest of the day with Abuela considering she'd probably only let them leave after dinner for keeping Morgan from her...if she let them live, that is. Honestly, they meant to tell Abuela sooner. They had planned to do it the day that they had to go to work after getting Morgan settled in. Sadly, Abuela had to cancel as Peppa had an incident that Abuela had to take care of and instead, they'd had to call in Carla. After that, both men just forgot. 

Buck made a funny face at Morgan as he buckled her up, causing her to let out a shrill of giggles and bounce up and down. "Dada silly," she giggled. 

"Dada is very silly," Eddie chuckled from across the car where he was finishing up getting Chris settled. Eddie looked up to meet Buck's gaze, flashing him a smirk. 

"Daddy is also very silly, but not as silly as Dada," Buck responded as he straightened up. He pressed a kiss to Morgan's forehead and closed the door. He hopped into the passenger seat of the truck as Eddie started it up and began the way to Abuela's. 

"Okay, let me do the talking when we get there," Eddie stated.

"Why?"

"You realize that the last few times you introduced Morgan to our family that you got nervous and said everything that came to your head when it came to it? While that was cute, I don't think that's going to work with Abuela."

"What? She loves me. It would work...kind of."

Eddie shook his head with a laugh. "Amor, it would work until you mentioned that everyone else knows but her. Then it would be like fuego lloviendo."

"It would be like fire what?"

"Lloviendo. It means raining. So like fire raining down."  Buck nodded, tucking the information away. "You know you don't have to learn Spanish, right?"

"If you think I'm going to let you do all the Spanish speaking to our children, you would be very wrong Edmundo. I know some Spanish. I picked it up when I was in South America, but I only know basic phrases and words."

"Then it's a good thing we have a three year old to teach, you'll get a lot of practice in."

* * *

Eddie went to the door first, Buck was behind him with Morgan and Chris. He could see Eddie talking to Abuela as he set both children on the ground. Chris immediately started off towards the porch leaving Buck to grab Morgan's hand and catch up to make sure Chris didn't fall in his excitement to see Abuela. Once Chris was safely on the porch, Buck and Morgan stood slightly behind the Diaz boys as Eddie finished up talking with Abuela. 

Abuela turned to them and Morgan hid slightly behind his leg, just peaking her head out from behind him. "Hi Abuela," Buck gave a nervous wave. 

"Debería estrangularte por mantener a este precioso bebé lejos de mí durante cuatro días y medio." She crouched down to be level with Morgan as did Buck.

"Morgan, esta es tu bisabuela," Buck murmured to her as Morgan watched the woman in front of her.

"It is very nice to meet you Morgan," Abuela stated as she held out her hand. Morgan tentatively took it, but as soon as their hands touched, a smile lit up her face. 

"'Bela," Morgan asked, pointing to Isabel. 

"Yeah sweetheart, your 'bela."

* * *

Eddie and Buck had watched the kids tire themselves out throughout the day as they sat with Abuela. She was very excited to have another grandchild to spoil. Not to mention one that was, quote en quote "tan hermosa como su padre." Buck had guessed that it had something to do with him as he knew padre was father. Buck would ask Eddie later what that meant. 

After having a nice dinner with Abuela, Buck and Eddie were nursing tired children. They'd fallen asleep just after the meal when they'd put on a movie to watch. Abuela was happy for them and the family they'd made. It was beautiful to see the love they had for each other and Chris, but with the new addition, it was even more noticeable. She bid them farewell at the door as they left with plans to have the children over in the next couple of days.

* * *

Eddie and Buck were spent by the time they got Morgan and Chris into their pajamas and into bed. They did their nightly routine before falling into the bed and curling up to each other. Eddie placed a kiss on Buck's forehead as the taller man rested on his chest. "Thank you," Buck stated quietly.

"For what, Amor?"

"For everything. For loving me, accepting me into your family, accepting my daughter into your family...for making us both happy...just everything you do for me-for us."

"You never need to thank me for that. Te amo mucho mi sol. I'd do anything for you."

"And I you."

"You have my back and I have yours, that's how we work Amor."

"You're damn right. Always and forever, Babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amor: Love  
> Abuela: Grandmother  
> Bisabuela: great Grandmother  
> fuego lloviendo: fire raining/fire raining down  
> Debería estrangularte por mantener a este precioso bebé lejos de mí durante cuatro días y medio.: I should throttle you for keeping this precious baby away from me for four and a half days.  
> esta es tu bisabuela: this is your great grandmother  
> 'Bela: Abuela: Grandmother  
> tan hermosa como su padre: as beautiful as her father  
> Te amo mucho mi sol: I love you so much my sun.

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is from google translate as the only 'love language' I know is French....  
> tía: Aunt  
> Pendejo: Jackass  
> Corazón: Sweetheart  
> Amor: Love  
> Bebita: Baby girl  
> Ella convirtió a tu padre en quien es hoy y es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco: She made your dad who he is today and she's one of the strongest people I know  
> 'Belo: Abuelo: Grandpa


End file.
